


Sweet Nothing

by tabula_rasa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabula_rasa/pseuds/tabula_rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan sought youth, and Tinkerbell provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one day i'll fly away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my story Hooked, though you do not need to read Hooked to read this.

Peter didn’t want to grow up, for all the typical reasons but not the usual situations. While he didn’t want the responsibilities that growing older brought, it was the fear of love and a family of his own that made youth so attractive to him.

A young man of seventeen had lost everything.

For the first time in his seemingly short life, London seemed dull and the world felt small. The stars that were normally hidden by dense fog and clouds shone clearly in the night sky, and as Peter lay on his roof staring up at that speckled navy he felt terribly and utterly alone.

An hour after learning of his parent’s death, he finally cried. His whole body was wracked with sobs and his heart clenched with a pain that was too unbearable. Everything was lost. All he wanted was his youth.

A carefree youth who still had parents, and didn’t need to eventually grow up to start a family of his own; a family that what inevitably get hurt and feel the pain that he felt ripping through his body. 

Peter’s tears slowed enough to where he could see the sky again, see the stars. He wished he could fly among them, see the world from way up high and know that anything was possible. Know that not everything was wrong with his life.

That’s how he ended up on the edge of the roof, standing there and staring at the night sky, arms stretched out on either side of him. He could fly and rise up into the heavens, not a care in the world.

If he had been looking more closely around himself, Peter would have noticed the growing yellow light moving fast towards him. But he didn’t. As he took that final step off the edge, the light met him in a brilliant expanse of gold that engulfed his entire form. He felt a warm hand suddenly holding his own, and as he met unfamiliar green eyes he realized that he really was flying.


	2. living in a make-believe land

He thought that it must have been a dream; it couldn’t possibly have been real.

But if the heat and sun blazing down onto his face were any indication, he at least knew that he was no longer in London. And this most certainly felt nothing like a dream. This felt unbelievably real and he cracked his eyes open hesitantly, a hand instantly moving to shield his eyes from the unbelievably bright sun.

It took him a moment to get his breathing in control before he was sitting up slowly, and looking around him. An impossibly blue ocean stretched in front of him, and behind him was a dark green, dense forest of tropical trees. Where he was, he had no idea. But he was alone. Whoever had brought him here had vanished.

\---

Tinkerbell was not one for the daylight, preferring the coolness and comfort that the night time brought her. When she had returned to Neverland, she had had to leave the young man she had brought with her on the beach, seeing as the sun was beginning to rise.

He had passed out just as they reached Neverland, the shock of it all hitting him full force. She hoped that he would make it through the day. She didn’t normally bring people back to Neverland, but when she had seen him… she had never seen someone so beautiful, yet so sad.

Tinkerbell liked to think of Neverland as a place where dreams came true, and she had brought him here on impulse hoping that he would be able to find whatever it was that he had lost.

As a fairy, she wanted to try and help people where she saw fit. She didn’t get much opportunity, but when she saw her chance she wasn’t one to pass it up. She wasn’t the typical fairy though. Most fairies she met were only able to stay in their fairy form—small, with beautiful wings, flitting about the forests they called home. But Tinkerbell had a special gift in which she could transform herself into a full grown person. She could walk among the trees, and go to villages and meet people. 

She always had to be careful though. If everyone found out she was a fairy they could be harmful to her, force her to do magic that would deplete her energy and potentially kill her. Being a fairy wasn’t everything it cracked up to be.

\---

Thirsty, hungry, and thoroughly confused, Peter found himself entering the dense forest that loomed in front of him in hopes of finding some form of civilization. It was starting to get dark and light didn’t travel very well through the thick leaves and branches of the trees that towered far over his head.

He moved quickly, tripping a few times over exposed tree roots, and not much later he took to shouting, hoping that maybe someone would hear him and be able to help him. The light was diminishing at a fast pace and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer until he wouldn’t be able to see any more.

“Hello?!” he shouted once again, trying to make his voice as loud as possible. His throat hurt and he coughed to try and relieve some of the pain. At this rate he was going to lose his voice.

“You shouldn’t be so loud. The wrong people could find you.”

Peter jumped and turned around. He furrowed his brow as he took in the blonde girl in front of him—she looked to be about his age, wavy hair past her shoulders, and dressed in a loose fitting green dress that matched her eyes and her feet bare. Peter went back to the eyes… they looked familiar.

“Are you the one who brought me here?” he questioned, suddenly angry. She nodded her head. He noticed that she was glowing slightly in the dark. It was all very strange. “Why? Where did you bring me?”

“You looked like you needed help,” she answered, gaze never wavering from his. “And you’re in Neverland.”

“Neverland? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No,” she said, suddenly seeming offended. She stepped closer to him. His memory flashed back to when Peter was just about to step off of his roof… how he had suddenly been flying, with _her_. He felt like he was going to be sick.

He felt his knees shaking and his head reeling, and he stumbled slightly. This couldn’t be real! People couldn’t fly! And they definitely couldn’t fly to some otherworld! 

Before he could form any other questions, Peter saw the forest floor coming up to meet him. Everything went black.

“Not again,” Tinkerbell said with a sigh, staring down at Peter’s still form.


End file.
